


[podfic] Subject: By the way, how often do you talk to Joe Biden?

by reena_jenkins, RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [51]
Category: Legally Blonde Series (Movies), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossover, E-mail, Epistolary, Female Friendship, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Senator Elle Woods has been closely following a fellow blonde's campaign in Indiana, and she just has to ask her where she got that particularly chic blazer. And then they become friends!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Subject: By the way, how often do you talk to Joe Biden?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subject: By the way, how often do you talk to Joe Biden?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096519) by [grangerbutstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbutstranger/pseuds/grangerbutstranger). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**   **  
******

**Warnings:**  Crossover, Female Friendship, Political Campaign, Epistolary, E-mail  
****

**Music:**  Sound effects snagged [over here](http://www.freesound.org/people/j1987/sounds/79388/) and [over here](http://www.freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234564/)   
  
**Length:**  00:12:32  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(P&R_LB\)%20_Subject_%20By%20the%20way,%20how%20often%20do%20you%20talk%20to%20Joe%20Biden__.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
